


Oh the Irony...

by FlashyVibes



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Bisexual Character of Color, Bisexual Cisco Ramon, Bombs, Canon Gay Character, Cisco loves starwars, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hartley loves Cisco, Just thinks he's an idiot, M/M, One Shot, Pissed off! Hartley Rathaway, Rare Pairings, and Hartley, cisco Ramon's oral fixation (mentioned), cute! Cisco Ramon, first work in this fandom, lapdance (mentioned), maybe ooc?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-17 23:07:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21517948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlashyVibes/pseuds/FlashyVibes
Summary: Cisco blows up the house and I suck at summaries.  What else is new?
Relationships: Cisco Ramon/Hartley Rathaway
Kudos: 17





	Oh the Irony...

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not an experienced writer and this is unbeta'd. Apologies for typos and grammar errors. Feel free to point them out and I'll correct them. 
> 
> -E

"Hart. Psst- Hart," Cisco whispered, sticking his head into the room. Hartley ignored him and bent carefully over a large table, a small metal screwdriver in his hand. Cisco contnued to linger, determined to get a response. After five minutes, The Piper decided to give in.

"What, Cisco." He snapped

"Come watch a movie with me" Cisco pleaded. He had tried everything he could think of (including talking, puppy dog eyes and an offer of a lapdance) but nothing he did seemed to convince his boyfriend to watch _A New Hope_ with him. Granted, They had seen it over five times in the last month, but still... It was a classic that never got old.

"For the last time Cisco, I'm building a bomb designed to go off at a specific frequency. Don't distract me. Furthermore, if either you or the TV make a noise at the wrong frequency you'll set it off."

"You can do that later. Now come. on."

Cisco, apparently hadn't heard a word of Hartley's warnings. Grabbing him by the hand, he attempted to drag Hartley to the TV into the neighboring room.

Hartley stood his ground. He was sick of the movie and of Cisco's constant interruptions. "Cisco! For the last time, I don't want to watch the damn movie!" He shouted. His boyfriend barely had enough time to back up and look scared before he heard a rumbling coming from directly behind Hartley. 

"Hart-" his voice trailed off. Hartley stared at the long-haired man for a split second before turning, eyes wide to the sight behind him. The bomb, his creation for over three months was shaking. They turned and ran as fast as they could out of the flat. (Cisco only stopped for his candy collection and Vibe goggles.) The Pied Piper pulled his boyfriend behind a tree and they watched as the force of the bomb literally blew the roof off their house.

🍇⚡️🍇

When the dust finally cleared, the two men looked at their roofless house in shock. To Hartley's astonishment, and slight annoyance, Cisco burst out laughing.

"I don't see what's so funny." Hartley growled at him.

"Oh really, well it's very simple," Cisco snarked back. "I just find it a teensy bit ironic that you warned me not to explode the bomb and then exploded it yourself."

In spite of himself, Hartley couldn't help but chuckle softly at Vibe's sass. "Very funny _Cisquito_ but if you hadn't made me mad by pestering me to watch the stupid movie, I wouldn't have yelled. Now we don't have a TV."

"We'll just have to buy another one then, won't we." Cisco was confident in his boyfriend's financial security.

" _I_ don't plan on spending money on anything as mindless as a TV." Piper replied with a smirk on his face. "You'll have to do it yourself. But don't look so sad," he said quickly, catching sight of Cisco's face. "You're paid well at S.T.A.R. labs. I bet it'll take you less than a month to pay for it."

Cisco sighed heavily and reached for a lollypop.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos appreciated. 
> 
> So is critique as long as it's constructive and stated nicely.
> 
> Say Hi on Insta: @flashy_Vibes


End file.
